Official SWAC OhNoYouDidn't Awards
by angel.symphonies.02.09
Summary: the Official Sonny With a Chance Oh-No-You-Didn't Awards. Nominate your favorite stories and authors today! Winners get a one-shot posted based on the idea of your story and a virtual cookie/ bouquet of flowers. ohnoyoudidntawards.
1. Official OhNoYouDidnt Awards Intro

Disclaimer: We don't own SWAC

**Official Sonny With a Chance Oh-No-You-Didn't Awards**

Welcome to the Official Sonny With a Chance Oh-No-You-Didn't Awards. This is a set of awards that honor the talented writers of SWAC along with the craziest story ideas!

You can visit the Official website at ohnoyoudidntawards. yolasite. com (without the spaces)

We have many categories to be nominated for and the winner of each category gets a one-shot inspired by some part of the story/ idea. In order to be nominated someone else must leave the following information in a review:

Username:  
What category:  
Story title:  
Story Author:  
Summary:  
For example:  
Username: preppygirl26  
What category: Oh-No-You-Didn't spill Sonny's secrets  
Story title: Seven Things  
Story Author: XoxDarknessxoX  
Summary: You watch as she spills out all of her innermost secrets and all you can do is stand there. Based off of Miley Cyrus' song Seven Things

**You can nominate till JULY 30****TH****!**

-angel. symphonies. 02. 09


	2. Categories

**Categories**

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst Channy story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst SWAC story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best fluff filled Channy  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best heartbreaking story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best tear-jerking story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best Channy story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best one-shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best two-shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best three-five shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story with OC characters  
Oh-No-You-Didn't kill off Chad Dylan Cooper (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't kill of Sonny Mu(o)nroe (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't get Sonny pregnant (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't best strange pairing  
Oh-No-You-Didn't lock Chad and Sonny in a room together (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write a good M-rated story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best song-fic  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best vacation story

We also need **Judges** to judge the story. The judges' job is to review all of the stories in each category and vote on who you thinks deserves the title. If you are willing to be a judge please contact us through private messaging. You will know within a week before you are due to judge (July 26- 31) whether or not you will be a judge. angel. symphonies. 02. 09 will not judge any of the stories, but we will break ties between the top voted stories in their category.

**You can nominate till JULY 30TH**


	3. Rules

**Rules**

1. You can't nominate your own stories  
2. Your story must be AT LEAST 2-3 chapters long  
3. Your story must be your OWN story, not something you stole from something else  
4. It must be on the website...nowhere else  
5. Your story should be written mostly in English  
6. Yeah that's about it


	4. June 21, 2009

**So… I'm going to be posting a new chapter every other days just to keep you posted on the nominees and to give you move review pages on in case you want to nominate more :) –AA**

**June 21, 2009 **

**Present Nominees:

* * *

**

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best vacation story:

**Story title: Sonny with a Vacation  
**Story Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: The So Random cast is taking a vacation together, but what happens when it turns out that the cast of Mackenzie Falls will be there too? Sonny/Chad multi-chapter

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best one shot"

**Title: Talk it Out**  
Author: King Nate  
Summary: To curb his feelings after the false kiss with Sonny, Chad decides to talk to a good friend, who seems to have gone through a similar struggle.

**Title: Last To Know**  
Author: fancykidx  
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Portlyn's not as stupid as she seems. A look into the relationship between Chad and Sonny, through the eyes of Portlyn. Oneshot.

**Title: Of Bras and Baby Pictures**  
Author: MyStateOfMind  
Summary: This was not what it looked like. Sonny Munroe was trying to take back what was hers and the fact that she even had to resort to breaking and entering in order to do that... well, that just had Chad Dylan Cooper's stupid three-named... name all over it.

**Title: Stages of Grief  
**Author: HyperHarryPotterGoddesses  
Summary: Because in falling for someone, you lose a little bit of yourself. Chad and Sonny. One-shot.

**Title: Hate Mail**  
Author: LiteraryLullaby  
Summary: If you were a planet, you'd be Pluto, because it's a fake. SxC

**Title: I Know**  
Author: May Lily  
Summary: Every girl goes through phases, and this week, Sonny's was: T-Shirts. One-sided/Slight Chad/Sonny CHANNY. Pointless oneshot.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best two shot:

**Title: Tangled Up In You  
**Author: faerietaleredux  
Summary: There's a perfectly logical reason why I'm stuck, head first, through Chad Dylan Cooper's window. If you stop laughing long enough to catch a breath, I must just explain it to you. Sonny/Chad

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best Channy story:

**Title: Rumors**  
Author: MoonlightSpirit  
Summary: When a paparazzi picture causes problems for Sonny and Chad, the two of them are forced to work together to find a way to stop rumors that they are dating. Will they be able to stop the rumor? Or will something happen to fuel the rumor even more?

**Title: The Wedding Date**  
Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: Her hands were clammy. She was shaky, and not quite sure what to do. Once again, she was going to have to ask Chad Dylan Cooper to be her fake date. Sonny/Chad multi-chapter

**Title: Sonny With A Chance Of Revenge**  
Author: CuteLiLDucky  
Summary: What happens if James was not that gullible? Would Chad and Sonny have to go on more than one date to convince him? How far would they go? I DO NOT OWN SWAC!

**Title: Finding the Inner Chad**  
Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: Dear Sonny- I really had a good time with you today. I know in the past we haven't been that close, but you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sonny/Chad possible multi-chapter

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst Channy story:

**Title: He Doesn't Need to Buy a Card**  
Author: Crashing-Through-Your-Door  
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and Chad is feeling mean. Well, more mean than usual. And only Sonny is brave enough to find out why.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story:

**Title: StepWhat!**  
Author: Brady  
Summary: She didn't know what to expect. Maybe for Ashton Kutcher to jump out of the hall closet, yelling, "You've just been Punk'd!" But this was no prank. Her mother was marrying Chad Dylan Cooper's father.


	5. June 21, 2009 pt2

**Okay.**

**So Asher and I decided on something else for you. The grand award for the oh-no-you-didn't awards. It's the…**

"**Oh-No-You-Aren't the Best SWAC Writer"**

**So in other words. Whoever wins this is so far voted best writer.

* * *

**

**Okay so some more notes and such:**

**-For nominating for the Best SWAC writer award all you have to do is write ****YOUR**** username in the review and then write the Author's name in this format:**

Your username:  
Nominee's username:

**-Don't forget to nominate using the format located at the very first chapter.**

**-I'm sorry to say that your nomination won't be accepted unless it is on the format (those who submitted nominations that is not in format before this post was accepted are accepted but future ones will not)**

**-One more thing… those who nominated 'romance on set' by hudgenshomie09 needs to re-nomminate since we don't know your category. (your nomination isn't valid)**

**-We need a total of 8 judges**

**-So now the Categories are:**

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst Channy story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst SWAC story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best fluff filled Channy  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best heartbreaking story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best tear-jerking story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best Channy story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best one-shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best two-shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best three-five shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story with OC characters  
Oh-No-You-Didn't kill off Chad Dylan Cooper (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't kill of Sonny Mu(o)nroe (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't get Sonny pregnant (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't best strange pairing  
Oh-No-You-Didn't lock Chad and Sonny in a room together (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write a good M-rated story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best song-fic  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best vacation story  
Oh-No-You-Aren't the best SWAC writer

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best vacation story:

**Story title: Sonny with a Vacation  
**Story Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: The So Random cast is taking a vacation together, but what happens when it turns out that the cast of Mackenzie Falls will be there too? Sonny/Chad multi-chapter

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best one shot"

**Title: Talk it Out**  
Author: King Nate  
Summary: To curb his feelings after the false kiss with Sonny, Chad decides to talk to a good friend, who seems to have gone through a similar struggle.

**Title: Last To Know**  
Author: fancykidx  
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Portlyn's not as stupid as she seems. A look into the relationship between Chad and Sonny, through the eyes of Portlyn. Oneshot.

**Title: Of Bras and Baby Pictures**  
Author: MyStateOfMind  
Summary: This was not what it looked like. Sonny Munroe was trying to take back what was hers and the fact that she even had to resort to breaking and entering in order to do that... well, that just had Chad Dylan Cooper's stupid three-named... name all over it.

**Title: Stages of Grief  
**Author: HyperHarryPotterGoddesses  
Summary: Because in falling for someone, you lose a little bit of yourself. Chad and Sonny. One-shot.

**Title: Hate Mail**  
Author: LiteraryLullaby  
Summary: If you were a planet, you'd be Pluto, because it's a fake. SxC

**Title: I Know**  
Author: May Lily  
Summary: Every girl goes through phases, and this week, Sonny's was: T-Shirts. One-sided/Slight Chad/Sonny CHANNY. Pointless oneshot.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best two shot:

**Title: Tangled Up In You  
**Author: faerietaleredux  
Summary: There's a perfectly logical reason why I'm stuck, head first, through Chad Dylan Cooper's window. If you stop laughing long enough to catch a breath, I must just explain it to you. Sonny/Chad

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best Channy story:

**Title: Rumors**  
Author: MoonlightSpirit  
Summary: When a paparazzi picture causes problems for Sonny and Chad, the two of them are forced to work together to find a way to stop rumors that they are dating. Will they be able to stop the rumor? Or will something happen to fuel the rumor even more?

**Title: The Wedding Date**  
Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: Her hands were clammy. She was shaky, and not quite sure what to do. Once again, she was going to have to ask Chad Dylan Cooper to be her fake date. Sonny/Chad multi-chapter

**Title: Sonny With A Chance Of Revenge**  
Author: CuteLiLDucky  
Summary: What happens if James was not that gullible? Would Chad and Sonny have to go on more than one date to convince him? How far would they go? I DO NOT OWN SWAC!

**Title: Finding the Inner Chad**  
Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: Dear Sonny- I really had a good time with you today. I know in the past we haven't been that close, but you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sonny/Chad possible multi-chapter

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst Channy story:

**Title: He Doesn't Need to Buy a Card**  
Author: Crashing-Through-Your-Door  
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and Chad is feeling mean. Well, more mean than usual. And only Sonny is brave enough to find out why.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story:

**Title: StepWhat!**  
Author: Brady  
Summary: She didn't know what to expect. Maybe for Ashton Kutcher to jump out of the hall closet, yelling, "You've just been Punk'd!" But this was no prank. Her mother was marrying Chad Dylan Cooper's father.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Aren't the best SWAC writer:

-HudgensHomie09  
-Sonnycentral  
-Dancing on Rainbows

* * *

**You could have this story on alert for regular updates.**


	6. June 26, 2009

**Okay.**

**-Don't forget to nominate using the format located at the very first chapter.**

**-I'm sorry to say that your nomination won't be accepted unless it is on the format (those who submitted nominations that is not in format before this post was accepted are accepted but future ones will not)**

**-One more thing… those who nominated 'romance on set' by hudgenshomie09 needs to re-nomminate since we don't know your category. (your nomination isn't valid)**

**-We need a total of 8 judges**

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best vacation story:

**Story title: Sonny with a Vacation  
**Story Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: The So Random cast is taking a vacation together, but what happens when it turns out that the cast of Mackenzie Falls will be there too? Sonny/Chad multi-chapter

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best one shot"

**Title: Talk it Out**  
Author: King Nate  
Summary: To curb his feelings after the false kiss with Sonny, Chad decides to talk to a good friend, who seems to have gone through a similar struggle.

**Title: Last To Know**  
Author: fancykidx  
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Portlyn's not as stupid as she seems. A look into the relationship between Chad and Sonny, through the eyes of Portlyn. Oneshot.

**Title: Of Bras and Baby Pictures**  
Author: MyStateOfMind  
Summary: This was not what it looked like. Sonny Munroe was trying to take back what was hers and the fact that she even had to resort to breaking and entering in order to do that... well, that just had Chad Dylan Cooper's stupid three-named... name all over it.

**Title: Stages of Grief  
**Author: HyperHarryPotterGoddesses  
Summary: Because in falling for someone, you lose a little bit of yourself. Chad and Sonny. One-shot.

**Title: Hate Mail**  
Author: LiteraryLullaby  
Summary: If you were a planet, you'd be Pluto, because it's a fake. SxC

**Title: I Know**  
Author: May Lily  
Summary: Every girl goes through phases, and this week, Sonny's was: T-Shirts. One-sided/Slight Chad/Sonny CHANNY. Pointless oneshot.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best two shot:

**Title: Tangled Up In You  
**Author: faerietaleredux  
Summary: There's a perfectly logical reason why I'm stuck, head first, through Chad Dylan Cooper's window. If you stop laughing long enough to catch a breath, I must just explain it to you. Sonny/Chad

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best Channy story:

**Title: Rumors**  
Author: MoonlightSpirit  
Summary: When a paparazzi picture causes problems for Sonny and Chad, the two of them are forced to work together to find a way to stop rumors that they are dating. Will they be able to stop the rumor? Or will something happen to fuel the rumor even more?

**Title: The Wedding Date**  
Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: Her hands were clammy. She was shaky, and not quite sure what to do. Once again, she was going to have to ask Chad Dylan Cooper to be her fake date. Sonny/Chad multi-chapter

**Title: Sonny With A Chance Of Revenge**  
Author: CuteLiLDucky  
Summary: What happens if James was not that gullible? Would Chad and Sonny have to go on more than one date to convince him? How far would they go? I DO NOT OWN SWAC!

**Title: Finding the Inner Chad**  
Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: Dear Sonny- I really had a good time with you today. I know in the past we haven't been that close, but you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sonny/Chad possible multi-chapter

**Story title: Celestial Infatuation**  
Story Author: LostInBelieving  
Summary: She was supposed to be dead. She wasn't suppose to be here with him telling him to wake up to reality and see the jerk he was being. They weren't suppose to repair his past to somewhat cure his soul. They also weren't suppose to fall in love. AU

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst Channy story:

**Title: He Doesn't Need to Buy a Card**  
Author: Crashing-Through-Your-Door  
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and Chad is feeling mean. Well, more mean than usual. And only Sonny is brave enough to find out why.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story:

**Title: StepWhat!**  
Author: Brady  
Summary: She didn't know what to expect. Maybe for Ashton Kutcher to jump out of the hall closet, yelling, "You've just been Punk'd!" But this was no prank. Her mother was marrying Chad Dylan Cooper's father.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best fluff filled Channy

**Story title: Do PickUp Lines Work?**  
Story Author:  
Summary: I bet I can get you with me in two weeks." "Can you, Chad?" SonnyxChad One-shot!

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't kill of Sonny Mu(o)nroe (Best)

**Story title: Celestial Infatuation**  
Story Author: LostInBelieving  
Summary: She was supposed to be dead. She wasn't suppose to be here with him telling him to wake up to reality and see the jerk he was being. They weren't suppose to repair his past to somewhat cure his soul. They also weren't suppose to fall in love. AU

* * *

Oh-No-You-Aren't the best SWAC writer:

-HudgensHomie09  
-Sonnycentral  
-Dancing on Rainbows  
-Authoress-In-Training

* * *

**You could have this story on alert for regular updates.**


	7. July 11, 2009

**Okay.**

**Don't forget to nominate using the format located at the very first chapter.**

**I'm sorry to say that your nomination won't be accepted unless it is on the format (those who submitted nominations that is not in format before this post was accepted are accepted but future ones will not)**

**One more thing… those who nominated 'romance on set' by hudgenshomie09 needs to re-nomminate since we don't know your category. (your nomination isn't valid)**

**We need a total of 8 judges**

**the Categories are:**

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst Channy story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst SWAC story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best fluff filled Channy  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best heartbreaking story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best tear-jerking story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best Channy story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best one-shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best two-shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best three-five shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story with OC characters  
Oh-No-You-Didn't kill off Chad Dylan Cooper (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't kill of Sonny Mu(o)nroe (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't get Sonny pregnant (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't best strange pairing  
Oh-No-You-Didn't lock Chad and Sonny in a room together (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write a good M-rated story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best song-fic  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best vacation story  
Oh-No-You-Aren't the best SWAC writer

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best vacation story:

**Story title: Sonny with a Vacation  
**Story Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: The So Random cast is taking a vacation together, but what happens when it turns out that the cast of Mackenzie Falls will be there too? Sonny/Chad multi-chapter

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best one shot"

**Title: Talk it Out**  
Author: King Nate  
Summary: To curb his feelings after the false kiss with Sonny, Chad decides to talk to a good friend, who seems to have gone through a similar struggle.

**Title: Last To Know**  
Author: fancykidx  
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Portlyn's not as stupid as she seems. A look into the relationship between Chad and Sonny, through the eyes of Portlyn. Oneshot.

**Title: Of Bras and Baby Pictures**  
Author: MyStateOfMind  
Summary: This was not what it looked like. Sonny Munroe was trying to take back what was hers and the fact that she even had to resort to breaking and entering in order to do that... well, that just had Chad Dylan Cooper's stupid three-named... name all over it.

**Title: Stages of Grief  
**Author: HyperHarryPotterGoddesses  
Summary: Because in falling for someone, you lose a little bit of yourself. Chad and Sonny. One-shot.

**Title: Hate Mail**  
Author: LiteraryLullaby  
Summary: If you were a planet, you'd be Pluto, because it's a fake. SxC

**Title: I Know**  
Author: May Lily  
Summary: Every girl goes through phases, and this week, Sonny's was: T-Shirts. One-sided/Slight Chad/Sonny CHANNY. Pointless oneshot.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best two shot:

**Title: Tangled Up In You  
**Author: faerietaleredux  
Summary: There's a perfectly logical reason why I'm stuck, head first, through Chad Dylan Cooper's window. If you stop laughing long enough to catch a breath, I must just explain it to you. Sonny/Chad

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best Channy story:

**Title: Rumors**  
Author: MoonlightSpirit  
Summary: When a paparazzi picture causes problems for Sonny and Chad, the two of them are forced to work together to find a way to stop rumors that they are dating. Will they be able to stop the rumor? Or will something happen to fuel the rumor even more?

**Title: The Wedding Date**  
Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: Her hands were clammy. She was shaky, and not quite sure what to do. Once again, she was going to have to ask Chad Dylan Cooper to be her fake date. Sonny/Chad multi-chapter

**Title: Sonny With A Chance Of Revenge**  
Author: CuteLiLDucky  
Summary: What happens if James was not that gullible? Would Chad and Sonny have to go on more than one date to convince him? How far would they go? I DO NOT OWN SWAC!

**Title: Finding the Inner Chad**  
Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: Dear Sonny- I really had a good time with you today. I know in the past we haven't been that close, but you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sonny/Chad possible multi-chapter

**Story title: Celestial Infatuation**  
Story Author: LostInBelieving  
Summary: She was supposed to be dead. She wasn't suppose to be here with him telling him to wake up to reality and see the jerk he was being. They weren't suppose to repair his past to somewhat cure his soul. They also weren't suppose to fall in love. AU

**Title: Second Time Around**  
Author: Authoress-In-Training  
Summary: After living in New York for five years, Sonny comes back to Hollywood to revisit what she's left behind. But why is she back? And why did she leave in the first place? Maybe her daughter knows.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst Channy story:

**Title: He Doesn't Need to Buy a Card**  
Author: Crashing-Through-Your-Door  
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and Chad is feeling mean. Well, more mean than usual. And only Sonny is brave enough to find out why.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story:

**Title: StepWhat!**  
Author: Brady  
Summary: She didn't know what to expect. Maybe for Ashton Kutcher to jump out of the hall closet, yelling, "You've just been Punk'd!" But this was no prank. Her mother was marrying Chad Dylan Cooper's father.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best fluff filled Channy

**Story title: Do PickUp Lines Work?**  
Story Author:  
Summary: I bet I can get you with me in two weeks." "Can you, Chad?" SonnyxChad One-shot!

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't kill of Sonny Mu(o)nroe (Best)

**Story title: Celestial Infatuation**  
Story Author: LostInBelieving  
Summary: She was supposed to be dead. She wasn't suppose to be here with him telling him to wake up to reality and see the jerk he was being. They weren't suppose to repair his past to somewhat cure his soul. They also weren't suppose to fall in love. AU

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't get Sonny pregnant (Best)

**Story title: Insert Title Here**  
Story Author: angel. symphonies. 02. 09  
Summary:"Life's hard enough when you have to choose between two guys, but what happens after that isn't quite helping the decision you made. So, Sonny is dating music superstar Blake, in love with Chad, and pregnant with someone's baby... interesting enough..."

**Title: Second Time Around**  
Author: Authoress-In-Training  
Summary: After living in New York for five years, Sonny comes back to Hollywood to revisit what she's left behind. But why is she back? And why did she leave in the first place? Maybe her daughter knows.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Aren't the best SWAC writer:

-HudgensHomie09  
-Sonnycentral  
-Dancing on Rainbows  
-Authoress-In-Training  
-May Lily

**You could have this story on alert for regular updates.**


	8. August 4, 2009

**Okay.**

**Don't forget to nominate using the format located at the very first chapter.**

**I'm sorry to say that your nomination won't be accepted unless it is on the format (those who submitted nominations that is not in format before this post was accepted are accepted but future ones will not)**

**One more thing… those who nominated 'romance on set' by hudgenshomie09 needs to re-nomminate since we don't know your category. (your nomination isn't valid)**

**We need a total of 8 judges**

**the Categories are:**

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst Channy story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst SWAC story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best fluff filled Channy  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best heartbreaking story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best tear-jerking story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best Channy story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best one-shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best two-shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best three-five shot  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story with OC characters  
Oh-No-You-Didn't kill off Chad Dylan Cooper (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't kill of Sonny Mu(o)nroe (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't get Sonny pregnant (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't best strange pairing  
Oh-No-You-Didn't lock Chad and Sonny in a room together (Best)  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write a good M-rated story  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best song-fic  
Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best vacation story  
Oh-No-You-Aren't the best SWAC writer

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best vacation story:

**Story title: Sonny with a Vacation  
**Story Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: The So Random cast is taking a vacation together, but what happens when it turns out that the cast of Mackenzie Falls will be there too? Sonny/Chad multi-chapter

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best one shot"

**Title: Talk it Out**  
Author: King Nate  
Summary: To curb his feelings after the false kiss with Sonny, Chad decides to talk to a good friend, who seems to have gone through a similar struggle.

**Title: Last To Know**  
Author: fancykidx  
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Portlyn's not as stupid as she seems. A look into the relationship between Chad and Sonny, through the eyes of Portlyn. Oneshot.

**Title: Of Bras and Baby Pictures**  
Author: MyStateOfMind  
Summary: This was not what it looked like. Sonny Munroe was trying to take back what was hers and the fact that she even had to resort to breaking and entering in order to do that... well, that just had Chad Dylan Cooper's stupid three-named... name all over it.

**Title: Stages of Grief  
**Author: HyperHarryPotterGoddesses  
Summary: Because in falling for someone, you lose a little bit of yourself. Chad and Sonny. One-shot.

**Title: Hate Mail**  
Author: LiteraryLullaby  
Summary: If you were a planet, you'd be Pluto, because it's a fake. SxC

**Title: I Know**  
Author: May Lily  
Summary: Every girl goes through phases, and this week, Sonny's was: T-Shirts. One-sided/Slight Chad/Sonny CHANNY. Pointless oneshot.

**Story title: Make Up Your Mind**  
Story Author: xForeverDazzledx  
Summary: "Chad Dylan Cooper is a very interesting species. While most people tend to have the same personality all the time, Chad has two. It makes me wonder who he really is." Sonny finds the truth about Chad. Chadson ONESHOT

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best two shot:

**Title: Tangled Up In You  
**Author: faerietaleredux  
Summary: There's a perfectly logical reason why I'm stuck, head first, through Chad Dylan Cooper's window. If you stop laughing long enough to catch a breath, I must just explain it to you. Sonny/Chad

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best Channy story:

**Title: Rumors**  
Author: MoonlightSpirit  
Summary: When a paparazzi picture causes problems for Sonny and Chad, the two of them are forced to work together to find a way to stop rumors that they are dating. Will they be able to stop the rumor? Or will something happen to fuel the rumor even more?

**Title: The Wedding Date**  
Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: Her hands were clammy. She was shaky, and not quite sure what to do. Once again, she was going to have to ask Chad Dylan Cooper to be her fake date. Sonny/Chad multi-chapter

**Title: Sonny With A Chance Of Revenge**  
Author: CuteLiLDucky  
Summary: What happens if James was not that gullible? Would Chad and Sonny have to go on more than one date to convince him? How far would they go? I DO NOT OWN SWAC!

**Title: Finding the Inner Chad**  
Author: sonnycentral  
Summary: Dear Sonny- I really had a good time with you today. I know in the past we haven't been that close, but you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sonny/Chad possible multi-chapter

**Story title: Celestial Infatuation**  
Story Author: LostInBelieving  
Summary: She was supposed to be dead. She wasn't suppose to be here with him telling him to wake up to reality and see the jerk he was being. They weren't suppose to repair his past to somewhat cure his soul. They also weren't suppose to fall in love. AU

**Title: Second Time Around**  
Author: Authoress-In-Training  
Summary: After living in New York for five years, Sonny comes back to Hollywood to revisit what she's left behind. But why is she back? And why did she leave in the first place? Maybe her daughter knows.

**Title: Falls of Woe**  
Story Author: Loved-Invention  
Summary: They say 'all is fair in love and war'. Well, I'm in love and at war. The love is unrequited, and the war deals with a Son-beam that is out to wreck my life. All I can hope is that I, Chad, will make it out alive and with the girl of my dreams.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best angst Channy story:

**Title: He Doesn't Need to Buy a Card**  
Author: Crashing-Through-Your-Door  
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and Chad is feeling mean. Well, more mean than usual. And only Sonny is brave enough to find out why.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the most creative story:

**Title: StepWhat!**  
Author: Brady  
Summary: She didn't know what to expect. Maybe for Ashton Kutcher to jump out of the hall closet, yelling, "You've just been Punk'd!" But this was no prank. Her mother was marrying Chad Dylan Cooper's father.

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't write the best fluff filled Channy

**Story title: Do PickUp Lines Work?**  
Story Author:  
Summary: I bet I can get you with me in two weeks." "Can you, Chad?" SonnyxChad One-shot!

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't kill of Sonny Mu(o)nroe (Best)

**Story title: Celestial Infatuation**  
Story Author: LostInBelieving  
Summary: She was supposed to be dead. She wasn't suppose to be here with him telling him to wake up to reality and see the jerk he was being. They weren't suppose to repair his past to somewhat cure his soul. They also weren't suppose to fall in love. AU

* * *

Oh-No-You-Didn't get Sonny pregnant (Best)

**Story title: Insert Title Here**  
Story Author: angel. symphonies. 02. 09  
Summary:"Life's hard enough when you have to choose between two guys, but what happens after that isn't quite helping the decision you made. So, Sonny is dating music superstar Blake, in love with Chad, and pregnant with someone's baby... interesting enough..."

**Title: Second Time Around**  
Author: Authoress-In-Training  
Summary: After living in New York for five years, Sonny comes back to Hollywood to revisit what she's left behind. But why is she back? And why did she leave in the first place? Maybe her daughter knows.

**Story title: Clashing Blues and Browns**  
Story Author:xxHeadInTheStarsxx  
Summary:Because he accidentally said the wrong thing, they'll never be together again. slight Sonny/Chad. one-shot

* * *

Oh-No-You-Aren't the best SWAC writer:

-HudgensHomie09  
-Sonnycentral  
-Dancing on Rainbows  
-Authoress-In-Training  
-May Lily

* * *

**You could have this story on alert for regular updates.**


End file.
